


Lip Gloss

by EveyKuro



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Makeup, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Self Confidence, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveyKuro/pseuds/EveyKuro
Summary: Peter Parker’s curious adventure with makeup
Kudos: 29





	Lip Gloss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fanfic and my first ever post to AO3. Please feel free to leave any feedback or suggestions. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this short story :)

Peter Parker slowly walked down the aisle at the local drug store. Stocked on the shelves were makeup items, some of which Peter had never heard of. Although Peter looked slightly lost, he came in for one thing and one thing only. A lip gloss. 

At lunchtime today, MJ pulled out a small tube of lip gloss from her bag and swiped it quickly across her lips before throwing it back in her bag. Peter could not help but stare at the shiny reflection of MJ’s lips. It was not the first time Peter caught himself staring at a girl's lips with freshly applied lipgloss. It wasn’t because Peter was attracted to them but simply because he really wanted to try the lip gloss for himself. 

This is now why Peter was now slowly traversing down the makeup aisle at the drugstore. He had finally plucked up the courage to buy himself a lip gloss. He already knew what he wanted in the lip gloss. He wanted it small and discreet, easy to slip in a pocket. It also had to clear with no scent. Since gaining his spidey senses, Peter’s sense of smell was very sensitive and he didn’t want to constantly huff a sickly sweet scent directly under his nose. 

Peter picked up the Essence Shine Shine Shine Lipgloss from the display. This looked perfect. It was also very cheap, only costing $3. Peter didn’t like spending money on things he deemed not necessary and always felt guilty spending money that could have helped May. Over the past couple of months, Mr Stark had been giving money to Peter to go and buy lunch for the both of them before they worked in the lab together. Every time Peter tried to give the change back Mr Stark Would refuse to take it. This now led to Peter having a lot of random change in a specific compartment of his wallet as he was determined not to spend the change that Mr Stark gave him willy nilly. As the lipgloss was only $3 dollars and he was kind of excited to try it, he allowed him to use the change from Mr Stark.

***

Peter closed the door to his bedroom and placed his bag next to his desk. Peter stood in front of his door where he had a full-body mirror hanging up. Quickly taking the lip gloss out of his pocket, he opened the tube and slowly took the applicator. A satisfying pop was heard before Peter brought the doe-foot applicator to his lips. Slowly, he swiped it across his lips. Just like with MJ, Peter couldn’t help but stare. It looked beautiful. He had quite dried lips from spending a lot of his time in a mask and high up in the streets with the gusts of wind. The shine of the lip gloss combatted the dryness perfectly and made his lips look wet and healthy. Peter instantly knew that he had fallen in love with lip gloss and was now obsessed. 

In the continuing weeks, Peter put lip gloss on at every chance he got. He did this in the secrecy of his room before school and in the empty bathrooms that littered the school. Peter wasn’t necessarily hiding the fact he was wearing lip gloss, he just didn’t want anyone to see him putting it on. He didn’t want to draw any more attention to himself than he already did with Flash’s bullying. It kind of scared him not truly knowing whether or not his peers around him would accept him putting on lip gloss so Peter thought it was best to just keep it to himself.

***

Peter, Abe and Flash were sitting at the decathlon practice table up on the stage. The rest of the team members were sprawled across the room. Right now the team was taking a 5-minute break so most of the students could be seen on their phones. Down in front of Peter was Cindy and Betty talking. With nothing to do, Peter sat and listened. It wasn’t as if it was a private conversation as they were talking quite loudly.

“I’ve noticed something different about your face but I can’t quite tell. Spill.”  
“I’ve run out of my favourite mascara and I can’t get a new one until next week so that’s probably it.”  
“Really? Your lashes still look so good though?”  
“Yeah, I’ve been wearing the brown mascara I accidentally bought a while ago. It’s kind of good though now that I am wearing it because it was just sitting in a draw going to waste.”  
“Wow, who knew brown mascara looked so good. It looks like your lashes are naturally that voluminous.”  
“I know right, kinda regret sleeping on it now.”

The whole conversation was intriguing to Peter. One of Peter’s favourite features about himself was his eyes, more specifically, his lashes. After discovering his love for lip gloss, his curiosity began to spike in other directions of the makeup world. Although his curiosity was strong, his shyness around the subject was even stronger. Peter did not know where to go next in his adventure and hearing this conversation was perfect for him. He had received advice on his next makeup item without having to ask anyone. What was more perfect is that it seemed to fit into the category of what he wanted, discreet and natural. Peter knew exactly what he was going to do before his next patrol. 

“Okay everyone, please direct your attention back to the stage, break is over. Abe, are you ready for the first question?”

***

Peter sat at his desk and carefully ripped the packing off that held his newly purchased brown mascara. It took him a little longer than last time to find his product of choice because apparently mascara is very commonly black. When he did find a mascara that was brown it was pushed towards the back of the shelf.

Peter twisted open the tube and stared at the wand. He had to put this near his eyes!? The bristle looked intimidating and he feared that he was going to lose an eye from one wrong move. Luckily Peter now had a small mirror at his desk so he could sit down instead of having to stand up by the door.

Slowly, he brought the mascara wand up to his right eye and started lightly applying it. Peter’s movements were so timid and light that not much product was coming off the wand. After slowly becoming more comfortable that he wasn’t going to poke his eye out, Peter started applying the mascara with more pressure. He put the wand back in the tube and looked at his work.

He could definitely see a difference between his two eyes. The eye he put mascara on looked more open and his lashes were longer and thicker. The colour was not too different from his natural lashes so to the untrained eye, they looked completely natural. After comparing the two, Peter then applied mascara to his left eye. 

Just like the lip gloss, Peter continued to put the mascara on in secret in his room before going to school. Because of the extra time added to his morning routine he had to start waking up slightly earlier unless he wanted to miss the train. 

***

Peter’s next item in his makeup adventure is concealer. Now reflecting back, he is surprised that this wasn’t his first step because of the comments he gets for his under eyes. Peter knew of concealer because of the number of times May mentioned how she runs out of it so quickly. May is a nurse and uses concealer to hide the fact that her long shifts are actually a lot more stressful than she explains them to be. 

This is why Peter is now back at the local drugstore and standing in the makeup aisle. Picking a concealer is definitely a step up from mascara or lip gloss because there were so many types. Matte, hydrating, velvet, demi, tube, pot, stick…. The list just went on and on. Peter must have looked confused because a staff member walked up to him and asked if he needed any help.

At first, Peter was going to say no but then decided against it. He really didn’t know what he was doing and the staff member looked very friendly. After talking to the staff member, Peter chose the Maybelline Fitme concealer. Peter also picked up the Real Techniques makeup brush set with sponge. Although he didn’t need the brushes right now, they would come in handy in the future. At Least, that is what Peter is telling himself because he couldn’t say no after the staff member had so kindly helped him pick a concealer. 

***

Peter started to wear the concealer to school and only just after one week, he already needed something else. The concealer underneath Peter’s eyes is creasing slightly and ruining the image of looking like he wasn’t wearing makeup. After a quick google search, Peter found out that he needed a powder to set the concealer so it wouldn’t crease. Peter was already home and promised May that he would stay home today so he couldn’t go out and pick one up for tomorrow. 

Peter was debating whether or not to wear a concealer tomorrow when a thought struck him. May had powder, right? Peter slowly walked into the bathroom and stared at May’s makeup bag sitting by the sink. Was Peter really going to do this? It was just to try, it wasn’t like Peter was going to take it and ruin it or anything. 

Peter didn’t really know what he was looking for so he started delicately opening and closing makeup items to have a look. Luckily, May didn’t have a lot of makeup so this sifting process went quite quickly. Although Peter couldn’t find just a powder, he did find a powder quad for light skin tones that had powder, blush, highlight and bronzer. Now that Peter found the setting powder, he was kind of curious about the pans in the palette. He quickly went back into his room and grabbed his phone to look up all the new products. 

Now knowing what they were, Peter also wanted to try them as well. May would be home in half an hour so Peter had the perfect amount of time to try them and then wash them off. After comparing all the brushes May had and the bristle ends for what coloured powder was on them, Peter started applying the four new powders. 

Looking at his work, Peter decided then and there that he would also be buying the rest of the powder products. Peter has never looked better. Since Spider-man, Peter has been looking dead and sickly in the face from stress, long nights and constantly wearing a mask meaning that his face didn’t actually get very much sunlight. With the addition of May’s products, Peter looked alive and healthy. His love for makeup has now certainly doubled from this discovery.

The next day, Peter went to the drugstore and picked up a powder, bronzer, blush and a highlight.

***

Just like with the lip gloss, mascara and concealer, Peter wore them every day. In the following weeks, Peter received many compliments on his appearance. The compliments Peter received really helped him to feel confident with the idea of wearing makeup and that his peers in school are all just as accepting as he hoped they would be. With this newfound confidence, Peter wanted to try something he considered bold. Winged eyeliner. 

After purchasing his, every day after school when Peter had free time, he practised drawing wings. He started watching eyeliner tips and tutorials on Youtube to get a better understanding. He even asked May for her opinion on his eyeliner. 

On his first day of school wearing winged eyeliner, Peter felt untouchable. He even had a conversation with a girl he didn’t know very well about makeup after receiving a compliment from her. Peter was so happy with eyeliner that he didn’t even wash it off before going to see Mr Stark in the lab. Mr Stark was the only person Peter was consciously hiding his makeup adventures from. It wasn’t because Peter thought that Mr Stark wouldn’t accept him wearing makeup but because Mr Stark’s opinion was important to him. He would rather talk engineering and science with Mr Stark as he knew that that was something Mr Stark was already proud of him for. Mr Stark didn’t give Peter any looks or didn’t say anything about his makeup until Peter was leaving. 

“Nice eyeliner kid, suits you.”

Just those five words sent so much relief through Peter’s body. Mr Stark didn’t make a big deal about it and for that, Peter is happy. 

***

The next day when Peter arrived home from patrol, he noticed a small black makeup bag sitting on his bed. Peter picked up a small piece of paper next to it. All it said was ‘go crazy kid.’ Peter did not need a name to know who this was from.

Peter opened the bag and inside was a full rainbow set of eyeliners. Peter is definitely going to go crazy with these in the weeks to come. 

***

Today was August 10th which marked the 17th birthday of Peter Parker. Peter decided not to do much this year for his birthday. Not like he ever did much for his birthday. All he wanted to do was have lunch with MJ and Ned and then go to the arcade afterwards. 

Ned and Peter sat at one side of the diner table while MJ sat across from them, just like they did in school. While waiting for their food to come, MJ and Ned decided to give their presents to Peter. 

“Wow, thanks man!”

Ned gave Peter a new lego set which is the NASA Apollo 11 Lunar Lander. Peter had started displaying his finished lego sets up on a shelf in his room and he knew that this was a perfection addition he could add to his growing.

Next was MJ. MJ handed Peter a thin and sleek wrapped present. 

“I noticed that you didn’t have this yet. I hope I get to see you wear them.”

With that being said, Peter opened the present. Inside was a Morphe eyeshadow palette. Opening it up he saw many vibrant and colourful colours. It is true that Peter had not delved into eyeshadow yet. This was also the first time Peter had ever heard MJ reference the fact that he wore makeup. It warmed his heart to now that MJ cared enough to pick his first eyeshadow palette. 

“Why don’t you pick the first couple of colours that I will wear to school on Monday?”

With that, Peter, MJ and Ned spent the rest of the waiting time for their meals on possible colour combinations.

***

For the next month, Peter practised his eyeshadow looks whenever could. He even started doing May’s makeup before she went out to dinners with friends or on her dates with Happy which was a recent development. He wore simple neutral eyes with the occasional pop of colour to school. On the weekends though, Peter went all out. He wore rainbow looks, full-on glam, he tried cut creases and halo eyes. He even went and picked up a foundation to start from an even blanker canvas and also some fake eyelashes for his more glamorous looks. Fake eyelashes were definitely the hardest thing to learn in his makeup journey. MJ even went out of her way to teach Peter how to do his eyebrows with a pencil and gel. With all this practice, Peter became very good at makeup. Only May, Mr Stark, Mj, Ned and Happy knew the full extent of his makeup skills. 

All this practising led up to today, Homecoming. Peter sat at his desk with his new bigger mirror that lit up from Mr Stark and carefully worked on his makeup. Peter was not cutting any corners today. He is coming to Homecoming to slay. 

On his eyes was a burgundy cut crease with a bright champagne metallic and some feathery fake eyelashes. Peter was contoured to the gods with a beaming highlight that could blind you. On his lips was a simple nude lipstick with a slightly darker liner. His eyebrows and winged liner were ready to cut someone. 

It wasn’t just his makeup that was going to slay but also his suit. Through a lot of persuasion, Mr Stark convinced Peter to allow him to buy him a suit. Along with May and Mr Stark, Peter picked the perfect suit. It was a burgundy paisley suit with a silk bow tie and pocket square. It took Peter 3 hours to get ready for Homecoming but it was worth it. 

Before leaving the apartment to go down to the car that would then go and pick up MJ and Ned, Peter pulled out his Essence Shine Shine Shine Lip gloss and applied it liberally to his lips. This Lip gloss was what started it all. It allowed Peter to be able to unlock a way to express himself without the help of Spiderman. Through makeup, Peter gained a sense of confidence that was unique to Peter Parker that he felt proud about. He would be forever thankful for the people who supported him and helped him along the way. 

With that, Peter Parker left his apartment with a striking grin and a pocket full of lip gloss.


End file.
